


The Medusalith Amaquelin Collection

by mikaylaluv



Series: MCU Oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: A collection of oneshots relating to Medusalith Amaquelin for the site Marvel Central University, hosted by jcink.
Series: MCU Oneshot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524779
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the oneshots of Medusalith Amaquelin. This is the first time I am writing her so she is still in the very early stages of who I want her to be as a character. Please take some time to explore MCU if you get the chance at mcuniversity.jcink.net <3\. 

Each installment will sometimes be on its own or involved with another arc. Could resolve an arc. Could start an arc. Please read the description for more information. 

\----

Directory:

1\. A Note and a Call - Medusa receives a call from her sister.


	2. A Note and a Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While experiencing homesickness, Medusalith writes a note to her sister, Crystal before giving her a call.

Medusalith turned off her comm link not long after she arrived at the University. But as quickly as she showed up to his new opportunity, her homesickness settled in, and Medusalith found herself writing down every little thing she can and having it sent home. She didn’t want to turn her link back on, because she knew it would be going off the hook between Crystal and Black Bolt. Crystal wasn’t the problem, though. She knew Black Bolt wanted her on Attilan, by his side. Helping him prepare for the coronation. But she was stuck, and she didn’t know what she wanted.

Attilan was important to her, as were the people. All the advancements they made to the city. She was excited to be their Queen. But even though she had feelings for Black Bolt, for they had bonded when she visited him in his cell, getting married and living her life with him was going to be challenging. He knew she was struggling with it, and it had nothing to do with him. Black Bolt was kind, and protective. Hell, she would even go so far as to say he worshiped her at times. (Crystal placed that into her head). He was everything she could ever ask for. Which is why she struggled with the upcoming announcement of their engagement.  
  
She didn’t have a ring though. Part of her was thinking that part of the announcement would have been the actual proposal. But if she went home to stand by side for his coronation, get proposed to, would be able to come back here to continue on with her education? A soft sigh as she put down her pen. As she was writing to her sister about the island she was on, and the animals. Something about her classes, and to confirm that her sister would send Lockjaw to transport her back to Attilan for the event.

Medusalith picked up the comm link and held it in her hands, flipping it lightly in her hands before turning it back on. She had to hear her sister’s voice. She had to know that her sister was okay. “ **Call Crystal**.” She said, her voice choking slightly.

The call answered quickly and Crystal’s excited voice rang through.   
  
“ _Medusa? I was hoping you were going to call soon! We have tried our best to not phone the school. How are you? How is it?_ ”  
  
Medusalith laughed at her sisters excitement.

“ **I know I cut myself off, and I am sorry Crystal. I wanted time to adjust and I knew Black Bolt would try and interfere with that. I’m good, the school is good. People are nice here, nothing like we thought they were.** ” Her voice trailed off. No matter how hard she shoved it down, she missed her and missed him. Being in his arms. Looking into his eyes. That cute way his brow rose as he watched her with confusion. Trying to figure out what she was doing but allowing her to do it because It was Medusalith. She didn’t need an explanation in his eyes.

“ _He misses you. You thought he had a temper before but he is nothing but a grump all the time now. I swear he threatens people with using his voice._ ”  
  
Medusalith sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.   
  
“ **Keep him calm, Crystal. Know that I am not doing this out of spite… what’s going on?** ”  
  
Her sister’s muffled voice, trying to shoo someone way bit failing. And the next thing she heard was breathing and a heartbeat. Black Bolt. Medusalith bit her lip before speaking because she knew he wanted to hear his voice.

“ **Hello my darling.** ” She said softly and a shuffling noise came through the link, “ **Hey. I’m okay. I’m safe. People here are nice and nonthreatening. If you’d give it a chance, you would love it here.** ” A huff on the other side and she laughed. “ **Stubborn.** ” She commented and Crystal bursted out laughing.

“ _Oh, I wish I caught that on camera. He looked so offended_.” But Medusa knew that it was feigned offense. She wouldn’t actually criticize him in that way. Her finger trailed along the silver plating and she smiled.

“ **I miss you both, and I will be home soon for the coronation. How is that going?** ”   
  
Another huff and Crystal took the comm link back. “ _Stressful. We miss you too and wish you were here. People are trying to make awful decisions._ ”   
  
“ **Just as long as Maximus doesn’t have a say. It couldn’t be too bad…** ” Oh man, she was going to come back to a complete mess and probably had to fix things minutes leading up to the coronation. She reached over and picked up a picture of her and Black Bolt, with Crystal grinning at their side. “ **Everything will be just fine**.” She said to them, but mostly to herself.

She heard more talking in the background. “ _Gotta go, they are doing a run through of the day and I am standing in your place! We will talk soon, don’t keep the link off for too long this time!_ ”   
  
“ **I’ll try not to. Goodbye, good luck, and love you.”** Medusalith commented before hearing Black Bolt’s heartbeat and the conversation ending. Her breath shook as she turned off her comm link and leaned back, dropping it and the picture on the desk and wiping the moisture from under her eyes. Stay strong. Keep moving forward. This was an opportunity for them. Because maybe, if maybe this all goes well, they might be able to come back to Earth. It’s what Maximus wanted but for all the wrong reasons. And Medusalith wanted it for all the right ones. It’s just convincing everyone that it will be okay.   
  
She rose from her desk and checked on the filters of her purifier, her eyes glancing back at the portrait. Soon they will all be together again.


End file.
